mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemean Lion
Nemean Lions are lion-like beasts originating from Greece, but now found throughout Europe. They are known best for their nearly unbreakable skin. Appearance Nemean Lions look very similar to mundane lions, but they are somewhat larger on average and have golden fur instead of the sandy color of mundane lions. Behavior Nemean Lions live in small prides, making dens in caves or forests, but always hunt alone. Because they can't be easily hurt and have claws strong enough to cut steel, Nemean Lions are capable of hunting any mundane animal they find and many magical ones as well. They show very little fear and make no attempts to protect themselves, but they are rarely in any danger anyway. Nemean Lion cubs are reared by their entire pride cooperatively until they become adults, at which time they are chased out and must find a different pride to join. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Nemean Lions can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * Enhanced Balance: Nemean Lions innately have extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. * Enhanced Bite: Nemean Lions, due to their leonine jaw strength, have an incredibly powerful bite. * Enhanced Climbing: Nemean Lions are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, branches, walls, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. * Enhanced Flexibility: Nemean Lions are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. * Enhanced Hearing: Nemean Lions are able to hear with amazing clarity and distance. * Enhanced Jump: Nemean Lions are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. * Enhanced Smell: Nemean Lions are able to detect specific persons, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using only their sense of smell. * Enhanced Speed: Nemean Lions are able to move at superhuman speeds. * Enhanced Stealth: Nemean Lions have extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. * Enhanced Strength: Nemean Lions are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. * Uncuttable Skin: Nemean Lion skin is completely impervious to damage from most sources. * Claws: Nemean Lions can use their claws as powerful weapons. Their claws are string and durable enough to cut through metal. Weaknesses * Nemean Lion Claws: Their skin can be damaged by their own claws or those of another Nemean Lion. * Blunt Force: Blunt for attacks, while still unable to hurt a Nemean Lion's skin, can cause internal damage. * Asphyxiation: Nemean Lions have no protection from strangulation or drowning. * Internal Damage: The Inside of the nose and mouth of a Nemean Lion are normal strength, as are the eyes (though the eyelids are uncuttable, so the eyes are a less reliable target). Category:Beast Category:Magic Category:Greece